I'm Still Standin'
by Ravenstar1280
Summary: Harry's parent's never died. In stead, he was neglected because of his twin brother thought to be the BoyWhoLived. Far away, Peter Pan senses a child growing up to fast. Harry grows up in Neverland has friends, and fights pirates, but what happens when he
1. Prolouge: How it began

Summary: Harry's parents never died, and his twin is hailed as savior of the world. (Harry has a mark in the shape of a phoenix on his back, no Lightning bolt)

Harry is neglected by everyone, but on his 6th birthday Peter Pan shows up and takes him to Neverland to give him a childhood…. But what happens when Harry has to go to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: Do you really think that J.K. would write Fanfics? I wish.

Prologue

"Lily! Take the kids and run!" A thump of a body.

"James!" a hissing voice.

"Stand aside, silly girl, and stand aside now! Stupefy!"

Godric and Harry were sitting in their crib. Voldemort came up to them, and pointed his wand at Harry and started talking.

"Ahh. The chosen one. The one who everyone thought was born on august first. To bad they will never know the truth. _Avada Kedavra!_" The curse sped towards Harry and when it hit him he screamed as he felt a red hot poker on his back, between his shoulder blades. Voldemort saw a phoenix with its wings spread and head turned on the baby's back. While this was happening, he cast a cutting curse and made a lightning bolt on godrics head, and hid the phoenix with a glamour charm. The curse hit him and he disappeared.

A few hours later, Professor Albus Dumbledore held up Godric.

"I present to you, Godric Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived!

1234567890987654321123456789887654323456789876543234567898765432

"Mum, can I go to Neville's house?" Harry asked.

"Not right now dear," said Lily.

"Mum, can I go to Ron's house?" Godric asked

"Of course dear, feel free to use the fireplace."

2345678923456789876543234567898865432345678987654323456789876543

Harry, Neville, and Remus watched as Godric celebrated his 5th birthday. What had been a party for all of them had turned into godrics party. They watched as Remus went downstairs and got the two of them cake. When he came back up, he put a candle on each. He lit them Neville and Harry blew them out.

After that, Remus got Sirius. They were the only ones that cared for the boys. Neville's Gran thought he was a 'worthless squib' and Harry was the only the twin of the boy who live, not the boy who live himself.

Both men brought out two packages. Sirius had gotten them kiddy brooms and Remus had gotten Neville a herbolegy book and Harry a Charms book. They were very bright boys. They had learnt how to read at the age of three, in one of Godrics Tutoring classes. Godric, however, did not and still do.

Harry read through his book in his room, one thing he didn't share. His broom was under his bed, and he was sure that his 'Mum' would take it away if they knew he had it. There was a tap at his window. He looked up. A ball of light the size of his fist pummeled him. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes was in the window.

"You need a childhood" He said.

"I- I do?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"My name's Peter Pan. So, come, Harry to Neverland." Peter said. It took a lot of convincing, but in the end Harry let Peter portal1 them to Neverland.

Harry spent the next five years as the beta, next to Peter. Peter was the Alpha, Harry was the Beta, and the lost boys, were, well, the lost boys. After a month there Harry decided that he didn't want to share the name of 'the self-absorbed, money loving fools'. He changed his name to Darian Evans.

When Darién turned seven things around him started to randomly burst into blue flames, and by the time he was eight he could control the element of fire. Shortly after he gained control, his right eye turned into a mixture of turquoise, blue, green, and violet and he no longer needed glasses. His new eye worked like Alastor Moody's eye.

On his eighth birthday he was playing in the lagoon with August, who was a mermaid. He waved to her and ran off at the crow of his brother. When he got to the clearing, all the lost boys were there in a circle, and Peter was standing on the middle stump, looking very much like an Alpha of a pack. The boys got down on one knee as Peter began to speak.

"Today, Darién Evans is the day you will bond to a fairy, as I did when I was your age. Rose has chosen you. Will you accept?" He asked.

"I will." Darién responded.

"Good. Rose has chosen you to bond with we leave you here." Everyone vanished, leaving Harry alone. That is until Rose made herself known. She was a ball of violet light at first but when Darién got closer he saw that she had bright sky blue eyes, fiery red hair, tanish skin, and pale blue and violet wings.

"Hi." Said the small fairy shyly. "I'm Rose."

"Um, I'm Darian. Do you know how were supposed to bond?" he asked. She started speaking, almost like she had memorized it from thinking about it too much.

"At midnight, we create a bond, and share traits."

"Share traits?" He asked.

"Like, my eyes might turn green and I might be able to control fire, and you might have red hair and be able to fly." She explained. It was 11:59.

"You know, I don't really want red hair." Darian muttered before he was overtaken with pain. Rose wasn't hurt, being a fairy. Darian's screams filled the night. For about thirty minutes. His screams turned to whimpers, his throat raw. He saw the shape of Peter standing above him before the welcoming darkness took him into its embrace.

He awoke to light. Way to much light. He groaned and rolled over. The light went away. Darian opened his eyes to see Rose curled up on his chest and peter standing over him.

"Good to see you awake." Peter said. Harry sat up, shifting slightly so Rose could continue sleeping.

"I don't feel all that great." He said.

"You wouldn't, after bonding. Here, drink this. One of Tigerlilys remedies." Harry tipped the goblet back and swallowed all strange mixture. He immediately felt better. Rose's eyes fluttered open and Harry got a good look at her. Her hair was still the same bright red as he remembered, but had black streaks in it. Her wings were now a hard violet, pale blue and light orange, and Harry had an identical pair on his back. Her eyes were turquoise.

"If she looks like that, then what do I look like?" Harry asked, in somwhat of a panic. Peter hesitated.

"You look….. Different." The blond boy answered. Harry jumped up and looked in the mirror. His normal eye had blue and purple specks, he was slightly shorter, and he knew if he kicked off the ground and into the air he would stay there. He could now do wandless magic. And his hair. Oh, his hair! His beautiful, short, blue black hair……….. Well, he supposed that it didn't look all that bad. In truth, it looked pretty good. At least, it would once he got used to it. It would suit him better in a few years, but it was fine for now.

You must be screaming right now for me to get on with it.

His hair was soft. Really soft. Like silk almost. When it caught the right light you could see that the locks of hair alternated from being the darkest red ever seen, almost black, to the same raven colored hair he had before. But one thing was most noticeable. It was long. Really long, for a boy at least. It came down to his shoulders, perfectly strait. Tootles sniggered in the back round. _He _had bonded awhile back and was used to his form and wings.

"It's long because rose is a girl!" He exclaimed, between laughs. Darian started to turn around, but stopped when something came out of his hair. His ears were pointy! Like an elf! He would never live this down. Oh well.

Shortly after peter taught him to retract his wings into his back, how to fly on his own and hide his ears.

2345678987654326723456789876543234567898765432634567897654323456

"Peter, why is the sky blue?" Darian asked, at the tender age of six.

"The sky reflects the mood of the happiness man on earth." Peter replied.

"Is blue the color of happiness?" Darian asked. Peter paused.

"No." He said. "It's the color of sadness."

"But the happiest man on earth-"

"Is sad because he's never been sad, but he doesn't know he's sad at the time."

"Ummmmmmmmm. Yeah."

1234567876543212345678765432123456787654321234567876543212345678

"Peter, can we go to earth this weekend?" Darian and Tootles asked. They were the best of friends, hardly separable. Peter considered for a moment before leading them to the fairy dust pot.

"When you two bond to a fairy, you can fly on your own. But for now, to London!"

And to London they went. When they were their, Harry saw Remus and Sirius. He introduced Peter and Tootles to them. They continued visiting the older men until one very special day…….


	2. Runaway Train

Hello! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, good to see my story is liked! Just to let you know I might or might not be updating that much between now and thanksgiving, but after that they will be timely.

Only some of the lost boys left. Tootles, Slightly, and Curly stayed. And yes, Darian is going to Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry potter. (Who invented these things?)

A/n: Harry remembers his neglect, and hates the potters for it.

Chapter one: Runaway Train.

Peter was planning something very special for Darian's birthday. He was going to take him and Tootles to see Padfoot and Moony, and throw him a surprise birthday. They were currently zipping through the air and into London, with their wings spread. Wing flying was better for long distance flights. They landed in a deserted park and walked to the Marauders Den. (Insert good party here.)

An owl flew toward them. Sirius and Remus paled as Darian took the letter and read it.

"Dear Mr. Evans,

We are proud to say that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The Hogwarts express will leave at 11 o'clock, blah blah blah, yada yada yada. Yeah." Darian's face took on an accusing look. "You knew, didn't you?" The question was directed at Remus and Sirius. Remus looked guilty.

"Yes, we did." Sirius said.

"No way to get around it, then?" Asked Darian.

"Sorry cub, but no." Remus says. "You can't very well ignore it. If you do then Dumbledore will just send someone to fetch you. And believe me, that's worse than having to go."

After a while, Peter took Tootles back home, and Darian stayed with Remus and Sirius for the night. They planed to get all of Darian's school things tomorrow.

Darian woke up, and got up off the coach, and went into the kitchen. Noticing the dripping coffee pot, he smirked. He took about a cup of coffee grounds and put it in. The dark liquid came out noticeably darker. About 5 minutes later, Remus came into the kitchen, and poured himself a cup of coffee. Darian watched, covering himself in shadows. Remus took a sip and spat in out.

"Siri? Did you make coffee again? Because it's rather stron- oomph!" Remus slipped on the oil Darian had sprayed on the floor. He them whimpered/growled as VERY hot coffee splashed onto him. He sounded like a wounded puppy. Darian came out of the shadows, laughing his head off. Remus glared at him as Sirius came rushing into the kitchen, only to slip and land in the same position, on top of Remus. Darian laughed even harder.

"Priceless! The two of you… I've got to say, I was only planning on getting Remus, but……" He dissolved into giggles again. Remus jumped up-wait, he was stuck! Darian laughed even more. Sirius, not touching any of the oil, jumped up and started to tickle the small boy. It was Remus's turn to laugh.

"Mercy! Mercy! Won't do it again……" Darian 'promised'. Sirius glared at him.

"What are the rules?" Darian gasped for air.

"Never prank a marauder." He started laughing. Sirius pinned him down.

"Second?" he growled.

"Never prank a 'superior'." Sirius let him get up. Remus got up, the oil being vanished.

"Let him up, Sirius." He said. Sirius got up. Remus pounced on him, and began to tickle him. After a minute, Darian rapped shadows around and teleported to the other side of the room.

"C'mon. We better go if we want to beat the rush."

They got out of the house pretty quickly. Well, if you call an hour quick. The first thing they got was books. Remus went and got school books while Darian and Sirius looked at other books. They picked out The Secret to Wandless Magic, Quiditch through the ages, and 101 Pranks for a Firstie' by the Marauders. They paid for their books and left for Ollivanders. When they got there Darian felt the old man try to sneak up on them. As he opened his mouth to say 'boo', Darian jumped around and hugged him.

"Uncle Ollie! Guess what! I'm going to go to Hogwarts and go to school and torment the potters and prank the teachers and-"(A/n betcha didn't see that comin) Ollivanders was one of the fae that lived on earth.

"Wow there little fae! That's nice…. Don't get caught…." Darian continued. "Let's get you a wand." That shut the ranting boy up. As Ollie walked to the back of the store Darian was jumping up and down. He came back with three boxes. He undid one of the lids.

"Yew, unicorn hair, 9 ½, whippy." Darian waved it and smoke came out. Ollie looked alarmed as he snatched it away and threw it in the air, where it promptly burst into flames. "Should have gotten rid of that one long ago…" He handed Darian another one. "Holly, dragon heartstring, good with dark arts." Darian waved that and cracked the notice board. A few wands later and Ollie went out back and came back with a beautifully carved white wand. Ollivanders handed it to him silently. Darian felt power at the bottom, and when he waved it he felt it travel to the top. Silver sparks came out froze little dots on the floor. Ollie clapped in excitement.

"Excellent! That is most definitely the wand for you, Darian." Remus turned to him.

"What is it?" He asked. Ollie sighed.

"That wand has quite a history behind it, Mr. Lupin. I was told by Dumbledore to tell him when it was sold." He replied, nervously.

"Why's it so special?" Darian asked, eyeing said wand.

"That wand belonged to one Rowena Ravenclaw. It has the feather of an ice phoenix, ground vampire fang, and a unicorn fawns' horn in the handle. At the bottom is a Sapphire, which helps focus magic, and bring out the strong points. Its' also harder to use, but will make it easier to do wandless magic in later life. The wood is not wood, but the finest Ivory.9 ½ in." By the end of it, Darian was looking at the wand in awe, and Sirius and Remus were looking at him in awe.

"Why does Dumbledore want to know when it's sold?" Darian asked.

"Each wand that was held and used in a founder's hand, can only be used by founders descendent." Ollivander replied. "Dumbledore want's all of the heirs under his thumb, so he told me to tell him who bought them. If I remember correctly, Mrs. Potter is an unknown heir to Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The Potter line has blood of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Slytherin and Hufflepuff are just from one person, so they won't be as strong. I have reason's to believe that your biological mother had been adopted."

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Ollie chuckled.

"'Course not, 'dari. Wouldn't dream of it." At that moment the Potters walked in, in all their glory. Sirius glared, and Remus growled. They had stopped being friends the minute James and Lily said they were glad that Harry was gone. Each of them wore potter robes; flaunting their heritage, no doubt. Godric stepped up, nose in the air.

"I'm here for a wand." Darian quickly shifted into a dark blue robe, not wanting his ex-family to see him dressed in leaves. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, wand held loosely in his hand. Godric spotted his wand.

"That one!" He yelled, copper hair standing on end. "I want that one! Whatever it cost's I'll pay!" he lunged forwards, making as to grab it, and Darian snatched it away, sidestepping the now tumbling boy. He smirked.

"I've already paid for this," he said softly. "And it would be pity to have to give it up now." He smiled a feral smile. Godric backed up.

"S-sorry." He stammered.

"I thought so." He backed away. The Potters, having been arguing with Sirius and Remus, turned and looked at both of them. They saw their son on the floor, nearly wetting his pants, and a kid 'harassing' him. James started.

"How dare you hurt the boy who-"He stopped as Darian looked up. It felt as though the small boy was looking into his soul. In reality, he was. Darian was using his eye to read the mans aura, which reeked of mistakes, and the darkness in his soul. As he did his eye, usually a swirling mass of the colours of magic, (Violet, Pale and Dark Blue, Dark Green, silver, bronze, and gold.) had focused on dark blue, the colour of soul magic. Once he pulled away, his eye returned to normal. James gasped and back away. Ollie watched the Potters in disappointment. Lily stepped forward.

"If you would get my son a wand, please." Ollie nodded and went to the back of the store. The Potters were delighted; they thought that the farther back Ollie went in the store, the more powerful you are. That, however, was not the case. No, Ollie sorted his wands by wood. Down the shelves went Holly, Yew, Oak, Cherry, and then all the uncommon ones. He got out a Cherry wand, that was a nice dark red. He gave it to Godric. He waved it and red and gold sparks came out.

There was no lying; Godric Potter was not a weak wizard. He wasn't strong, however; just below average, common for a first year. Ollie pretended to be pleased.

"Excellent! The wand you have there is Cherry, 11 ½ inches, unicorn hair." He made a strained smile. "You're just as pure as we thought." The Potters looked delighted; apparently they thought that you had to be pure to get a Unicorn wand.

2345789098754323457890987543234578909875432345789087543245789098

Two days and 117 galleons later, Darian went to Neverland to say goodbye. The younger boys were devastated; he was the unofficial leader of them. Keep in mind he would come back for Holidays, such as Christmas and Easter. Tootles took his place while he was gone, and he was sure they would be fine without them.

"I'm going to grow up," He had said. The boys started protesting. He held up a hand, silencing them. "Peter has always known that I was going to have to. It's written in the stars, and you don't want to argue with them. I'll b e back for Christmas, Easter, and of course summer holidays." The Lost Boys sullenly went back to the fort, while Darian went to Peter's room. "I'll miss you." He said. He had to get ready for tomorrow.

2345678976543234567898765432345678987654323456789876534234567898

Darian stood on the platform with Sirius. His hair was a mess, looking desperate for a cut. He had found a pair of scissors, and, once again, tried to cut his hair. He had cut it short and spiky, thinking it wouldn't grow back. But no, it grew back overnight and now it was at that awkward stage between long and short. A red haired women walked by, looking at him, itching to get a pair scissors.

"Here we are." Said Remus.

"A sad day," Said Sirius.

"Our little boy is all grown up!" They 'cried' together. They pulled themselves together. Sirius swept him up in a hug.

"I'm gonna miss ya', cub." He said. Remus took him.

"I second that." The train whistled, signaling that it would be leaving. "You have to be careful, James is the DADA professor, and Lily is teaching History. Why don't you get on?" Sirius said. Darian nodded, picked up his trunk and started for the train.

"Miss you!" He called back. He got on the Scarlet train and tried to find an empty compartment. He did, in the back of the train. Unfortunately, this was near the teacher's compartment. He got out '100 Pranks for a Firstie'' and started reading. Some of the pranks were muggle, and some Magic. About an hour into the ride, he heard the teachers say that they were going to go on rounds. A few minutes later he heard the compartment door open, and someone step through. He just made more shadows, not wanting to be disturbed. After observing the person with his eye, he realized it was James Potter. He started to put the book down, only to find it roughly taken out of his hands.

"Were did you get this?" Potter asked. "Only a marauder can give it to someone." He said. "You must have stolen it!" He looked pleased.

"I got it from Sirius." James looked shocked.

"Who are you?" He asked, still clutching the book.

"Darian Evans." Darian replied.

"Anyway related to Lily Evans?"

"Used to. The family cut all ties for her abandoning a child."

"That child was a nuisance." Darian was hurt that he was hated before he was rescued by Peter.

"Yeah. Can you give me my book back?" James shook his head.

"It's rightfully mine." He said and left. Darian jumped up and chased after him. He found him six compartments down; how he got there so quickly he'll never know, and cornered him. There were two girls and a boy in it, first years, by the looks.

"Give me back my book!" He shouted. James 'sighed.'

"I already told you! It's rightfully mine. As the author, I have a right to have it and give to anyone." Darian remembered something in Hogwarts, a History. James saw Snape come down the hallway and stand just outside the compartment.

"I charge you with stealing a students personal belongings and using them for your one pleasure." Snape smirked. James hurriedly gave back the book and left. The girl spoke up. She had curly light brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Why did he take it? Who is he? What did he take?" Snape smiled. Another Ravenclaw.

"He took it because he thought he could give it to his son, the infamous Godric Potter. He is James Potter, former Marauder. He took a book called '101 pranks for a Firstie', by the Marauders. But what he didn't know is that my uncle's Sirius and Remus canceled him from the book."

"Godric Potter?" Said one of the boys. He had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. "I've met him. Came by not even 10 minutes ago. Right prat he is." The Blond boy nodded in agreement.

"I better get back to my compartment." He walked out, only to find that Godric Potter, Ron Weasley, and Dean Thomas taking it over. Godric was bent over his trunk, trying to open it. Rose was invisible, sitting on his trunk keeping it down. He walked in.

"I thought you learnt your lesson in the wand shop." He said. All three turned around. "Professor Snape!" He called, knowing the man was just around the corner. He came in, and Darian was able to get a better look at him. He had Long hair that looked like it needed a good wash, and a hooked nose that looked like it had been broken one two many times.

"They were trying to search my trunk, on the orders of James Potter." He said smoothly. Snape smiled.

"Getting detentions before being sorted? 20 points from whatever houses you'll be in! Evans, take your things and follow me." Darian did just that. Snape led him into an empty compartment.

"I hope to see you in Slytherin or Ravenclaw." He said. "How's Peter?" He asked. Darian eyes widened.

"You know Peter?" He asked. Snape chuckled.

"Of course. I grew up there. I believe I was known as 'Pockets'." Darian was openly gaping.

"Did you bond?" He asked.

"Yes," The older man sighed. "But Potter saw her and was killed." Darian was horrified.

"How?" He said, voice barely a whisper. He thought of Rose as a part of his soul; to lose her would feel like the end of the world. Anything you bond with will leave a hole in you heart when their gone.

"Potter didn't want to believe she was there. So he shouted 'I don't believe in Fairies' to convince himself." Darian surprised him by hugging the older man.

"You don't look like this, do you?" Severus sighed and didn't answer. "Professor?" He asked.

"No, and call me Pockets."

"What do you look like, then?"

"When I went to Hogwarts, I had to put up glamour's, making me look like a Snape. Without them, my hair wasn't greasy, I was WAY tanner, and overall healthier looking. When Lizzie died I took off the glamour's, only to find I looked the same without them. My hair wasn't greasy, but my tan was gone and I had to work out for a year to regain muscle." Darian looked up at him.

"What about your nose?" He asked. Severus sighed.

"James Potter broke my nose and did a quick heal, making it stay hooked. He's broken it every year since third year."

"Why don't you get it healed?"

"I can't. I still have fae blood in me, so I can't risk a blood sample."

"Oh." Darian said, nodding. He was already planning to change that. "Can I go find somewhere to sit?"

"Sure. Wait- What's your Lost boys name?" Darian turned back.

"Don't have one. The changed my name when I got there." He said and left.

He went to the compartment where he had met Potter; at least those people he somewhat knew. He came in and put his trunk on the rack. He turned around.

"Hi. Godric, Weasley and Thomas decided to take over my compartment. Can I sit with you?" He asked. A girl with short strait reddish brownish hair and green blue eyes said,

"Sure. If you can find somewhere to sit." The brown haired boy blushed and moved his trunk. Darian sat and held out his hand.

"Darian Evans."

"Blaise Zabini." The red haired girl shook his hand.

"Hermione Granger." The curly haired girl shook his hand.

"Terry Boot." After a few moments silence, Blaise asked,

"Soooooo… Who wants to play exploding snap?"

Over the next few hours Darian's hair grew back, and Blaise stopped looking for scissors. By the end of the ride, they were talking as if they had known each other for years. An hour later the snack lady came by and they bought almost everything. Towards the end of the ride Severus came by and said that they would be arriving soon. He noticed Darian hair. A couple minutes later and they all had their robes on. Darian saw Hermione about to brush her hair.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Do you want to have extremely frizzy bushy hair?" Hermione put the brush, which Darian picked up and brushed his and tied it with the silver twine that Peter gave him. It had leafs on it, also silver. Blaise put on a black head band. She stood up.

"Let's do this. Hands in?" They all put their hands in.

"Look out Hogwarts, Here We Come!"

Tell me what you think! About Snape… well, I like him as a good character. It's amazing how long it can take to type up a chapter. Sorry for not updating, the internet was down. This is a long chapter, do not always expect ones this long. It practically Wrote itself! Okay guys and girls… what instrument do you think Darian should play?

Saxophone

Violin

Flute

Or one of those two way flute things... Like what Mr. Tumnus played in Narnia.


	3. Ain't nothing like the real thing

Okay! I don't need your votes now, but I do in the next chapter! Here it is, ladies and gentleman is what you've been waiting for!

Flute: 3

Violin: 1

Two Way Pipe: 1

Saxophone: 3

Okay, I think I'm going to have him play two. Violin doesn't look very good right now; I might have Hermione play it. It has been brought to my attention that an instrument has to fit a personality. Mind you, all these instruments will be used in the story at some point or another; I just have to find one for Darian. By the way, there will not be much on Darian for up to fifth year. About three chapters for each year, minus first.

Chapter 2: Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thing

The train slowed down, and then sped up. Hermione, Blaise, Terry, and Darian saw a station and a man waving his hands up and down. It took about 10 minutes to get the train to the station, seeing that it had to go backwards. The teachers had apparently taken a portkey, making them get there on time. By the time they got off the upper years were very annoyed. They heard a booming voice;

"Firs' years! Come along! Only four to a boat!" They all quickly piled into a boat. Unfortunately, there were an odd amount of first years. A small blond boy with silver eyes came up to them.

"Can I sit with you? Godric Potter told everyone I was evil; no one wants to sit with me." Hermione nodded, while Blaise looked hesitant. One the boy got in the boat he held out his hand.

"Draco Malfoy, and I'm nothing like my Father."

"Blaise Zabini, my biological father was killed. I act like him, aparently. Don't worry. He was perfectly nice."

"Terry Boot, ummmm… muggleborn?" They laughed. Draco turned to Darian. The elf looked over Draco, and his magic.

'raised to be dark, good soul, ahh, he'll do.'

He looked away and Draco felt as though he was being tested.

"Darian Evans, musician."

"Hermione Granger, I've memorized all the text books."

"Good to know." The rest of the trip proceeded in silence. A witch in emerald robes came out and told them to wait and fix themselves up.

"What house do you want to be in?" Draco asked. "I want to be in Ravenclaw; my mother went there, and there's no way I'm going to be Slytherin's little prince." Hermione looked thoughtful.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but if Godric goes there then I'd rather be in Slytherin." They laughed. Terry spoke up.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I'm loyal to my sister and mother, and I really like to learn." Blaise went next.

"I dunno, really, I mean, my mother was in Hufflepuff and my Father in Slytherin but they're both neutral in the war. I think I want to be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff." Darian looked thoughtful.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw. Or Hufflepuff. No way Godric Potter could get into those."

"Why not?" Draco asked. Blaise rolled her eyes.

"Because Hufflepuff's are hard working, and Ravenclaws are smart." She said.

"What about Slytherin?" Hermione asked. Darian smirked.

"Well, that's easy. His ambition to be rich and famous will get him into Slytherin. Charging into something head first is usually mistaken for bravery, and could get him into Gryffindor." Hermione nodded. The witch came back.

"Were ready for you." She said which made you think that they had been secretly talking or something. They walked in, and gaped at the Charm work it must have taken to create the roof. The Hat on the stool seemed to look at Darian for a very long time, and seemed to think things over. He then took about five minutes when they got up front to start singing. It seemed to be improvising, and Darian felt it was on his behalf.

_Many, many years ago, _

_A boy in a time of need, _

_Didn't have a childhood, _

_And had to beg and plead. _

_He met another boy, _

_Somewhat around his age, _

_And together faraway, a childhood was made. _

_Later on in his life, _

_He had to depart, _

_And he made four friends, _

_And soon enough, _

_They grew together, _

_Instead of growing apart. _

_Gryffindor! _

_Were the brave dwell, _

_And chivalrous at heart. _

_Fairness of the Griffin, _

_Set Gryffindor's apart._

_Hufflepuff! _

_Hardworking, loyal, _

_Where they stick together as one, _

_Caring, kindness, and fairness, _

_All rolled into one. _

_Slytherin! _

_Cunning, cleverness, _

_People who like to meddle, _

_Turn the page, change the image, _

_Push the sly pedals! _

_Ravenclaw!_

_Smart, and planning, _

_They get things done in orderly fashion, _

_Witty! Sarcastic!_

_Do their homework with passion. _

_So come, young children, _

_I'll sort you right!_

_Come one come all, _

_To this mighty day, _

_Another year at Hogwarts, _

_To blow us all away!" _

Darian saw the underlining and his friends saw that the hat said there were five people, not four. The rest of the school thought that he was talking about the founders.

"Abbott, Hannah, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Soon enough Terry was called.

"Boot, Terry.

_Ahh, Mr. Boot. Difficult choice you are. Fiercely loyal to your family, and yet a thirst for knowledge. No better place than, _

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Terry took off the hat and went to his respective place. A few names later Darian was called.

_Ahh, Mr. Evans, or should I say Potter? _

'_How do you know? If you tell anyone you won't be able to tell the difference between slytherin and Hufflepuff. _

_All right, all right. A good mind, ohhh, such ambition, no other place than-_

'_Wait just one minute! was the song about me?' _

_Yes. It was. Now I have the world confused. _The hat made some sort of excited sound.

_I once made the front page, you know, when I sorted Tom Riddle, miserable wretch that he was. _

_'He's Voldemort, isn't he?_

_Yes, as a matter of fact he is. he was such a bright boy- went strait to the dogs. Now, I see only one choice for a house- two actually but, you will be best ignored and will get to, hopfully live a quite school life. nowww..._

_RAVENCLAW!!!! The names Alastair. _

Darian got hopped off and went to sit down. He was the first Ravenclaw. Hermione was called next.

"RAVENCLAW!!!"

Hermione went next to Harry. Draco went to,

"SLYTHERIN!!!" half heartedly. As he walked past Darian he said,

"So much for Ravenclaw."

"Try to change the image, will you?" Darian had replied. Draco nodded, looking a bit more determined. After five minutes of sorting Blaise was getting impatient. Her name was called last. She seemed to argue with the Hat and finally it called out a house.

"RAVENCLAW!!!!!!"

"Nice going, Blaise." Darian said when she got to there table. " Afraid you'd went to Gryffindor." He said playfully. Blaise glared at him. Dumbledore stood up and said his speech, ending it with,

"Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak." Hermione gasped, but not because of the food that had just appeared.

"Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak…." She muttered. "Are they trying to encourage bullying?" Blaise shrugged.

"Either that or insulting the ones who can't understand it." Darian laughed. In the middle of desert, Draco came from the slytherin table and Terry from his.

"It's horrible! These to goons keep following me around, and look at me as if I'm a Lord. There's these two girls, Daphne Greengrass and Melissa Moon, they're ok, but the rest of it is horrible! The seventh years are talking about 'the dark lord,' the fourth years are ok; I guess they were an off year. The second years are all trying to follow me. One even got up when I came over here!" Terry spoke up.

"It's too friendly over there. These girls, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, say that although they are happy and make friends, they're not that trusting." Both boys said that they wouldn't change houses for the entire world though. Terry wanted to stay with Hannah and Susan, and Draco wanted to change the slytherin image. They retired to bed, prefects leading them to there common rooms. Darian, Hermione and Blaise each got bracelets that would let them through a mirror and into the common room.

"It's not like Alice and the Looking Glass, is it?" A worried muggleborn had asked.

Terry's common room opening was a statue of Angela Darling, the witch to come up with the theory of magical cores. Draco's was a wall, and the password was 'snake." I mean, come on! Could they be anymore obvious?

The first day was awkward. You'd think they would give you a map! But no, they just HAD to let the first years get lost. Not that Darian blackmailed fourth year Slytherin's to showing them the way. No. He would never do that.

They had transfiguration as their first class. Godric Potter and Ron Weasley had shown up late. It seemed that Seamus had grown apart; Terry said that he had heard him say that he wanted a normal life, not the life of the boy who lived best friend. Harry figured out that charms were his best subject; it was natural. He could feel his magic moving smoothly through from his core to his wand. Transfiguration was jumpy; Defense was untamable, although he was working on taming it. Potions were one subject he loved; it seemed that Pockets had warmed up a bit, having a connection to Peter. He was still harsh to Godric, though. He liked it for one more reason though; the magic was as smooth as charms. Unlike what most people think, magic is needed to make most potions. You have to pour it in, unlike Weasley who was furiously stirring.

The weeks passed by, until Draco and Hermione figured out that Darian was hiding something. They had seen him dart into Professor Snape's office, talk to things that weren't there, and so on. So, they told Terry and Blaise who agreed. They snuck up on him and literally dragged him, struggling, into an abandoned classroom.

"What in Circe are you doing?" Darian gasped out, as he was sat down in a chair. Blaise came forward.

"You," She said, jabbing a finger in his chest, "Are hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is." Blaise was a determined girl. She wasn't in Ravenclaw for nothing.

"You are?" Darian asked.

"Yes." Hermione said. "I am." Darian sighed and sagged in his chair.

"Terry, can you go get Snape?" Terry looked at him, disbelieving, but left the room to fetch the potions master. A few minutes later, he came back with the irate man.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Come now, Pockets. That's no way to act." Darian said. Draco was confused. Why was Darian calling his godfather 'Pockets'?

"Do they know or are you telling?"

"Telling." Darian confirmed.

"What are you telling us?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you see… I'm not from this world."

"How is that possible?" Terry asked.

"I grew up in Neverland, with Peter Pan. I believe there is a Muggle book about it." Hermione squealed.

"Really? Can you fly? That was my favorite book when I was little, in fact, it still is. Can you teach us? How to fly, I mean?" Hermione said this all in one breathe, and Blaise said something along the same lines.

"Yes, I can, I do have a faery, and I can and will teach you to fly." He whistled. Rose came Barging in. well, not barging, no. She flew past and Darian's hand snaked out and caught her.

"Thanks Dar'" She said, breathless. Unlike tink, she wasn't a bell fairy. She could talk, and tink could only talk using the sounds of bells.

"Wow…" Breath Hermione and Blaise in unison. Darian got an idea. It was still an hour until dinner, why not?

"Hey Pockets, feel up to a little reenactment?" Darian asked, Shifting his clothes to what he wore in never land. Shifting was different the Transfiguration. For one, it was smother, and two, it served the same purpose.

"Of what?" He asked. Darian confirmed his suspicions by yelling.

"I am Peter Pan, and I shall go to London and get Wendy, Michael, john, and come back to Smee and the Dreaded Caption hook!" He changed the scenery to London at night. Hermione found herself in a bed with modern Pj's on. Draco was in Johns bed, and Terry in Michaels. Darian came through the window, and the story of Peter Pan played out. The learnt how to fly in the process. Blaise was there until they went to Neverland, and then she went off to the Jolly Roger. Pockets played Hook, and when it was needed Blaise, Terry, and Draco played the Indians and Lost Boys. Blaise liked playing Curly and Tiger-Lily best. When it got down to the fight Darian conjured illusions of the other pirates, so Blaise could fight alongside with him.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, HOOK!" He yelled.

"THIS IS THE END, PAN!" He yelled back. The 'crocodile' swan up and soon the lost boys were chanting.

"OLD, ALONE, DONE FOR! OLD, ALONE, DONE FOR!" 'Hook' fell and was eaten by the croc. 5 minutes later everyone was back in the dusty classroom, but still flying.

"We have to clean this place up." Said Blaise.

"Not, now, though, on the weekend." Pockets said. Blaise flew up to the ceiling.

"The CEILING is dusty. How does a ceiling get dusty?"

Laughter rang throughout the classroom.

0234567898765432456789876532345678987653234567898765323456789760

Thank you, Thank you! I welcome reviews! Does anyone have any ideas for the room? I know I said they won't be as long, but it turns out that I type quicker than I thought. What about guards for the room? It's going to have swords and stuff, so it needs a guard. Tell me what you think! Kudos to reviewer's!

The difference between a Bell fairy and a Faery is that a Faery can talk, and a Bell fairy can only use the sounds of bells. Their bonded, however, can listen to them as if they were a Fae. As for severus, well, i think that his fae would have been his link to neverland. if he didn't have wings, and most bonded didn't back then, he couldn't go to neverland without faery dust, which he got from her. Now that he has a link to Peter, he would be less grumpy.


	4. Candles in the wind

Here it is ladies and gentleman, what you've been waiting for!

Flute: 3

Violin: 3

Two Way Pipe: 2

Saxophone: 3

Candle(s) in the Wind

The rest of the week passed by pretty quickly. It was now Thursday, their first flying lesson. It was all of the houses mixed. They went down to the pitch with Daphne, Melisa, Hannah, and Susan. They all lined up in a row with Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas.

"Alright! Line up, next to broom, Mr. Potter!" Madame Hooch waited until all of them were lined up.

"Thank you! Welcome to your first flying lesson. Now, I imagine that some of you have flown before, and those who haven't have nothing to worry about. Ok! Put your hand over your broom and say 'up!'" They were pleased to see every one in there line had gotten their's to move. Godrics went up and hit him in the nose.

"Every body should have a good grip on their broom, no not like that; hold it loosely, if you're scared it will be frightened. Ok, every body mount your brooms and kick off gently Longbottom! Longbottom!" Neville's broom had gone up to soon.

"It's not his fault, Madame! It's the brooms! Well… someone try and slow him down!" Darian ran forward, a spell on his lips.

"Wingardium Leviousa!" Neville floated off his broom while it crashed into a tower and shattered. Darian lowered him gently. Madame Hooch rushed over.

"Are you hurt? Lightheaded? Anything?"

"My wrist hurts a bit." Neville said.

"Here." Hooch took it and bent it up and down, and Neville winced.

"I'm going to go up to the Hospital wing with Mr. Longbottom, and if anyone is on their brooms you will be out of here fast than you can say 'Quidditch!'" Once the two were out of sight, Godric ran forward.

"Oh look what the Pig dropped. Maybe a family heirloom, perhaps?"

"Give it here, Potter." Said Blaise. Godric smirked, twisting his face in a disgusting manner.

"No… I think I'll leave it some where for Longbottom to find… like up a tree." Godric mounted his broom while Weasley was laughing. Blaise mounted hers.

"Give it here, Potter!" She said.

"Fine then! Catch!" Godric threw it and Blaise chased after it. She caught it in front of Pocket's office window. Neville had come back, and Madame Hooch was just around the corner. Blaise dismounted quickly and gave the amulet back to Neville. Madame Hooch saw Godric on his broom.

"Detention, Potter! In my office now!"

"But Madame.. I wasn't the only one… Zabini and Evans were on theirs!"

"I can't give them detention without proof! Now, come with me."

"I'll get you for this, Evans!" Godric said.

"And it became my fault how?" Darian said. Everyone in their row went up to lunch together. That included Neville, Dean, Terry, Seamus, Darian, Melisa, Daphne, Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Hannah, and Susan. They all had lunch, laughed and talked. The next day they had History and Defense. Darian had been working on smoothing it out, and it worked. He could do it without having to hold tightly onto his wand. Both Lily and Godric were very unfair to Slytherin. James took off points for breathing too loudly and stuff like that.

Saturday found them all lounging by the five trees by the lake, doing homework. It was a hot day, and the girls had their feet in the water and Darian was sitting on a tree branch. Eventually they all went inside, put there homework in there dorms and had lunch. When they were done they were eating Ice Blocks, (courtesy of the house elves) once again by the lake. Darian asked for all the sticks from the ice cream, and was given all12. He stacked them up and used a sticking charm to stick the together. He shifted it larger and put it in the water.

"I give you… I raft! ALL ABOARD!!!" they all clambered on, while Darian pulled out sticks and made swords. He had read each of their magic, and they were trustworthy to the end of the earth. "Blaise, take the others aside and teach them, for I am the GREAT AND ALMIGHTY PETER PAN!!!!!!!!" He flew up, twisting. Hermione flew up beside him.

"I am Wendy!" Terry flew up.

"I am Michael!" Draco flew up.

"I'm John!" The others flew up.

"I'm TigerLily!" Said Hannah.

"I'm Smee!" Said Seamus.

"I'm Tootles!" Said Neville.

"I'm red hand Jack!" Said Dean. Melisa was a lost boy, Susan was an Indian, and Daphne was a pirate. They flew, twisted, and turned in the imaginary never land. Well, until Draco pushed Blaise in the lake. Soon they were all swimming. Godric and Ron came by and started to tease them.

"Fell in the lake, did you? Serves you right!" They said. Hannah was having none of that.

"Bugger off!" She yelled. "Or _you'll _will be the one's swimming with the squid!" That made them run. Darian had Shifted them all into bathing suits.

"SPLASH FIGHT!!!!!!" and that they did. At sunset they went in, had showers and went to dinner, laughing. They sat at the Ravenclaw table, as it had the emptiest space. Pockets came up to him.

"I'd like to see you after dinner." Darian nodded. For now he was with his friends and that's what mattered most.

After dinner

"I see you've made friends. A lot of them." said Pockets. Darian suddenly felt vulnerable. You see, when he was young he was forced to call James 'sir'. So now, whenever he was scared or nervous he would revert back to 'sir'.

"Yes, sir." he said, sinking into his chair. He didn't like to be focused on. Pockets paused, thinking stuff over.

"You need to be more careful!" He said. Darian shrank back.

"You know what happened to Liz, and I don't want that to happen to you! You don't know whether or not they'll betray you." Darian got a little smaller, using magic.

"Darian?" He asked, worried. Darian shook his head. Severus came forward and enveloped him in a hug.

"Don't like shouting. Never have. Before Neverland…" Sev realized that this was because of something that happened before Neverland.

"You get my point then?"

"I read their magic though, their fine…" Darian leaned forward more. "Sorry." Sev realized that this was more serious than what he thought. He rubbed his back and heard gentle breathing. Darian was asleep.

"Who are you, Darian Evans?"

0234598723450987543234859709872345709872345789098754323457898760

Halloween was fast approaching, and it was sad to say that there wouldn't be a ball. Not one a first year could go to. It was Saturday, and they were busy cleaning out the room. They had dusted, scrubbed, and all of them head on a messy pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I," Blaise panted.

"Am going," Panted Hermione,

"To DIE!" all the girls shouted. Darian looked over their work.

"This need's something more…" Hermione thought of something.

"This could be our room! We could register for floo, put in magical doorways, and stuff like that! Nobody would know it was at Hogwarts! We could have a guardian-"

Darian cut her off.

"I know, I know! But right now we need to make it look good."

"Something humble." Said Hannah.

"Lived in feel, too. With a fireplace." Said Daphne.

"It has to have carpet. And bedrooms." Said Draco.

"A library, too." Said Hermione.

"A training room, with dummies and stuff." Blaise said.

"Bathrooms!" Said Terry. Soon enough Darian had a Quill and parchment and was writing it all down. When they were done Blaise stood up. They were sitting in the student chairs.

"OK! As you've probably noticed, we are not a normal group of first years. For one thing, we have two people from each house. For another, this boy," She pointed to Darian, "is from Neverland. What we need…" She leaned forward. "Is teamwork. Hand's in?" Everybody put there hands in.

"One, two three… LET'S DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They started by getting Darian to vanish the furniture, and flatten the floor. Then they forest green soft carpet down, and started to expand the room. When they were done the room still had the class door in the back, but you could barely see it unless you knew where it was. The room dipped in the back diagonally, and had a flat space in the back.

On either side there were two rooms, one larger than the other. They didn't have carpet. On the slanted walls was a door on either side. They led to the soon to be bathroom.

On either side above the walls were two curved stair cases. Above them was a plat form and two doors that led to the bedrooms.

They got the floor laid down, but they were to tired by the end of the day to carry on. Going down to the great hall the sat in their usual spot at the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands together.

"Welcome to yet another Halloween feast! I have little words to say… Tuck in!" He spread his hands wide and the food appeared. When they were about halfway though the feast Blaise was talking.

"There's some muggle song… I think it's called candle in the wind." A candle floated over. "Hey look! A candle!" Darian got a worried expression on his face.

"That's not in the wind…" He trailed off.

"It is now!" Blaise said and waved her wand. Every light in the great hall was blown.

"Blaise!"

"What you do that for?"

"I can't see!"

"It's dark!"

"Nah shit, Sherlock."

"SIIIIILLEENNCCEE!" said Dumbledore. "Would everyone please help light the candles?" and they did just that. Every one helped light the candles and Hermione had a tight grip on Blaise's wand. They finished desert when Quirril, the second history professor, rushed in.

"Troll! In the dungeons! Thought you'd all like to know." And fainted. Forwards. Everybody but Darian's group panicked.

"Did he just faint forwards?" Blaise said.

"Who does that?" Hermione asked.

"Everybody calm down! Prefects and Heads, please lead your houses to you common rooms." It was organized chaos. They were led to their houses and the teachers dealt with the troll.

23456789876543234567898765432345679876543234567898765432456789876534234578987654234567898765423345

Ok, I've been thinking, and since Hermione is friends with Darian than she wouldn't be crying in the bathroom. Nowwwwww I still want to see what you think.

Sax, Violin, flute, or two way pipe?

Thank you! R+R!


	5. Cold as Christmas

Here it is ladies and gentleman, what you've been waiting for!

Flute: 5

Violin: 5

Two Way Pipe: 2

Saxophone: 5

It's a tie! You'll just have to see what I have in mind… Remember, all of these are going to be used in this fic at some point. Darian may not play them, but the will be used.

Ok. I don't think that J.K.R specify's any gender for Blaise, and if she has I haven't noticed.

Ok, everybody, the moment you've all been waiting for! You're vote's are going to count in this chapter.

I know the last one was a bit short, but I had to get the room up and have a chapter between Halloween and Christmas. Has anyone noticed the chapter name pattern?

Cold as Christmas

The weeks past by and winter feel upon them. They were currently in the Room, finishing up. AKA Darian was conjuring furniture while the others painted.

"I'm tired and my arm hurts." Daphne said.

"Shut up and keep painting." Blaise snapped.

"Exsisto lecti!!" Darian said.

"I don't think any of us want to be here. After were done we have to furnish." Hannah reminded them. They all groaned but jumped back when Darian conjured a table.

"Exsisto Mensa!" He cried. They went on and soon the walls had light beige covering it. "I need some help here!" Said Darian.

"Ok… every body line up and yell 'Gnascor foci'. Got that?" they all nodded.

"Gnascor Foci!!" a Fire place with a marble outline mantel appeared. There were 12 squares of marble tile around it. Blaise stood up on the table.

"WERE DONE!!!!!!!!" and they were. They stood there admiring their work, which had taken them from the middle of September till the start of Christmas break.

(A/n if you don't care about how the room looks you can skip this.)

It was a truly remarkable room. The original room had been made longer, and a long dark wood table had been put near the end. There was about seven feet between that and the original door. There was mossy green carpet gracing the floors.

The walls were painted an inviting Beige, and above the fireplace was a picture of them all splattered in paint in the middle of the room, smiling. Off the side were two rooms. One had mirrors all around it, pillars holding it up and a weapon rack. It was the training room. It was warded so that no one would get seriously hurt and no spells would leave the room. The floor was light wood.

The second room, to the left, was a library. It had six bookshelves, three of which were entirely full and the rest had not so many books. It was Severus's library. Its walls were dark blue and there was a table and chairs between the rows of shelves. It was a graceful room.

Past the two archways leading into the rooms were two slanted walls with bathrooms in them. It wasn't boy girl; it was just two bathrooms, with a Tub/shower, sink, and toilet.

Above the walls were two curving stair cases, one on each side. There was a platform above them, and two doors. In those doors were more doors that led to their rooms. Each door had a little plaque that had their name on in. upstairs was like a circle. Oh, the wonders of magic.

Upstairs was like a circle. Although the doors were right next to each other, they all had access to the bathroom in the middle. There were mirrors in each room to avoid the girls hogging the bathrooms doing their hair.

Each room was different. Hannah's was brownish with green carpet and a pale yellow bedspread, Susan's had beige carpet and a light yellow duvet. Melisa's had dark green carpet and a patchwork quilt. Daphne's had beige carpet and a green duvet.

Hermione's was blue and brown, brown carpet and a blue duvet, Blaise's had green carpet and a blue duvet.

Terry's had dark blue carpet and a dark yellow duvet, Draco's had beige carpet and a green duvet. Dean and Seamus each had Gold and red rooms; dean had a red duvet and gold carpet, and vice versa. Neville's was green and beige. Darian's had beige carpet and a dark blue quilt.

(Start reading now.)

"Wow." Terry said. That pretty much summed it up.

0234568798765342456789765432345678987654324567897654323456789760

Darian was sitting on a couch in the room. Pockets was sitting in a chair, and a fire was blazing between them. It was Christmas break, and only Draco, Blaise, and Melisa had stayed. They were sleeping in the Room, seeing as the dorms were nearly empty. The rest of them were asleep.

"Darian… I want to ask you something." Darian looked up from his book.

"What?" He asked. Pockets sweat dropped. This was going to be hard.

"Well… um….. What was your life like before Neverland?" He said quickly. Darian paled.

"I don't want to talk about it." He growled.

"No, Darian. I've tried to talk before but you hide away. You are going to talk." He said forcefully. Darian winced and put down his book. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed.

"I know… It's just…"

"I know. My life wasn't all that pleasant before either." Pockets said.

"They didn't treat me well. My mum didn't do anything."

"That's good, then…" He stopped at Darian's look. "Isn't it?"

"No, really. She did absolutely _nothing._ She ignored me, didn't feed me, and pretended I wasn't there."

"What about your father?" Sev was afraid to ask.

"He was more demanding, I suppose. I mean… he knew I was there. But not in a good way, I guess." He rubbed his collarbone.

"What did he do?" Sev growled. Darian shrank back before pulling down his shirt. There was a white scar running down from the back of his shoulder to right under the end of his right collarbone. "Merlin." He breathed. Darian pulled his shirt back up.

"I hurt too, you know. Tigerlily was able to heal it, but she had a hard time getting to stop bleeding."

"Darian… who were they? I need to know." Darian turned away.

"He… I… They….. I can't." Darian said. Sev got up and hugged him. Darian buried himself into his chest, reminding him that he was just an eleven year old.

"James." He said. "James and Lily." He realized that the child was crying.

"You mean?"

"James Potter." Shortly after Darian and Sev fell asleep, looking like Father and son.

0234567898765432345678987654323456789876543234567898765432345670

It had finally come. Christmas Eve. The day before Darian had gotten a letter saying the Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Tootles were coming down. It was morning, and the snow was gleaming in the morning sun. Blaise, Draco, Melisa, Darian, and Pockets were having a snowball fight in a small cluster of trees near the lake. They were flying, and using wands to spell snowballs at each other. But it wasn't as satisfactory as throwing it with your hands. They were all in jeans, jackets, long sleeves, and scarves. Including Pockets. You wouldn't be able to see them unless you were looking.

Severus had been sure to clean himself as best he could. It paid off. His hair wasn't greasy and lank; it was clean and fell strait to his shoulders. His teeth were as white as he could get them, and that was a natural yellow. He had been getting some sun from playing with Darian, and he was no longer pale and vimpireish looking.

"Look out, Blaise!" he called. Blaise ducked just in time. He threw one back at his attacker.

"Owww…" Moaned Melisa. "That was unusually hard." A few hits later and Darian could see four figures coming towards the castle.

"Peter!" He said and zoomed out. Seconds later he was back, dragging him out.

"and Blaise, she's nice, and Hannah and Susan, and Draco…"

"Darian! Please, for once in your life, shut up." Darian looked surprised.

"Ok." Tootles, Remus and Sirius came into the clearing. Sev found a snowball hit the back of his neck and saw Melisa behind him, grinning.

"It's on." He was soon flying behind Melisa and Blaise was behind him, and they were all pelting each other with snowballs.

"Hey Sev! Seeeev!" Darian called. He landed.

"What? I've got a snowball fight to fight and I'm not exactly winning!" Blaise came up behind Darian, followed by Melisa.

"Severus? You can fly?" Sirius said.

"No, Black, I'm just floating about for the fun of it, getting pegged by Snow. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Darian taught you? He rarely teaches anyone." Peter said. Severus stepped back at seeing Peter.

"Well, he re-taught me. He also taught eleven other children in the process." Peter rounded on Darian.

"What?! You know the rules, you're only supposed to teach one at a time, not eleven!" His voice getting louder, Darian found his feet very interesting.

"I read them…"

"What did you get?"

"They're fine; all worthy of Hufflepuff." Severus chuckled. Peter seemed to remember something. Sirius and Remus were having a snow fight with Blaise and Melisa. Darian was playing with Tootles.

"What did you mean by're-taught'?"

"Peter- remember when you lost contact with Pockets?"

"Yes," The word was drawn out, slightly hesitant. "How do you know about that?" Pockets squirmed under his gaze, and that seemed to bring peter out of his staring.

"Pockets? Is that really you?" Peter asked. Pockets let out a small 'yes'. Peter swept him up in a hug. "How'd you lose contact? Why didn't you come back? Why do you look like this? What happened to 'Liz?" Sev sighed and let go.

"I couldn't come back. A- a boy saw Liz, and shouted- well, you know- to convince himself. I couldn't go back without 'Liz, and when she died I reverted back to my old form." They were sitting down now, and the others had gathered around to hear his story.

"I grew up in the Snape household. My mother was killed for not joining the dark lord and my Father blamed me. He had sworn revenge on her, so he tried to kill me. Peter saved me, and I grew up in Neverland as 'pockets'. On my seventh birthday a bonded to a faery named Liz. On my eleventh I had to go to Hogwarts, where I met Lily Evans. She was my best friend until she met James potter. Then she started to hate me. Unnaturally, even. I was walking down the hall with Liz and Potter came. He saw her, and shouted 'I bleep believe in fairy's to convince himself." He took a deep breath then.

"Lily started to hate me even more; I had my suspicions that she was under imperious or a potion. I was pressured by my peers to join the dark lord, and wound up going to Dumbledore saying I wanted to help the light side win. I turned spy, and had to pretend to serve the dark lord. When he was defeated I was glad, but then I found out that the only reason that aurors weren't carting me off to Azkaban was because I was under Dumbledore protection. I kept wishing that some one would come; and some one did."

That concluded the sad story. They went in for lunch, and Dumbledore just smiled at them.

"Does he know about Neverland?" Darian asked peter.

"Yep. He visited with Wendy one time; he was a young chap then." They ate, joked, and snowball fought as snow closed the day.

2345678987654324567898765432345678987654234598765323456789876542

Thank you, thank you! Now, I know I said I would use instruments in this chapter, but I felt like I had to get Sev's history cleared up. yes, I will be making Lily good.

For future reference, would you like Ginny good or bad? Is there anyone else you want me to put in?

It's not too late to change my mind! Do you want him to play Sax, Flute, Violin, Or Two way pipe?

Kudos to voters and Cookies to reviewer!

One last think; has anyone figured out my chapter titles yet?


	6. Step into Christmas

Here it is ladies and gentleman, what you've been waiting for!

Flute: 9

Violin: 8

Two Way Pipe: 2

Saxophone: 6

Good Ginny: 3

Bad Ginny: 3

Oh no, I can't decide! If I don't get anymore votes I'll probably go for good; sorry bad Ginny lovers. Ginny loved the story of the boy who lived in the canon, not now. She liked hearing about the boy who lost his parents and was sent far away. I think that she would have met Godric since Ron is his best friend and seen that he isn't a hero, but a stuck up prat.

I'll give you one hint about the titles…. They're songs! You have to figure out who they're by.

Step into Christmas!

The days crept by and each was savored. They had gone ice skating, snowball fighting, and so on. Peter and co. were staying in the guest wing. They were now sitting in the great hall eating breakfast. Blaise came flying in, literally, with Darian hot on her tail. It had become a regular sight to see the seven flying around, and was taken hardly by the staff. Trelawney, the divination professor, declared it was 'work of the devil'.

"Give me back my wand!" Darian shouted as they went higher towards the roof.

"No! Not until YOU an apology."

"You touched my flute!"

"You poured water on me!"

"You touched my flute!"

"You poured ice cold water on me!"

"You touched my flute that took me two weeks to make and it still isn't perfect!"

"I didn't break it!"

"You chipped it!"

"Yes! Not break-," they stopped as they felt a charm washing over them. It quickly passed when they started talking.

"There's a roof!" Darian said.

"Nooooooo," Blaise said. "I thought it was a big peace of pretty wood. Lets get down." And they did. They continued to bicker throughout breakfast; just like brother and sister. When they were almost done James Potter came in with Godric Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Sorry Albus, but Godric wanted to see what Hogwarts was like during winter and I couldn't resist…" Dumbledore looked slightly sour.

"Now James," He said, taking on the grandfatherly look, "You know the rules. Mr. Potter will have to stay the full holidays to see Hogwarts." James argued and finally left after ten minutes.

"Prat." Dumbledore said. Everyone broke down laughing.

0234567898765432345678987654323456789876543234567898765432345670

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Wake up, peter, and come on! Wakeupwakeupwakeupwak- owwwwwwwwwwwwww…." Tootles grabbed his head in his hands. "That hurt…." Peter stood, hand glowing.

"Peter!" Darian scolded. "You shouldn't hit poor tootles; he's only a boy…" Sev laughed, coming into the room.

"Only a boy? Come on, 'Dar, you should know better. If anything he's older than you."

"Fine. But I look older than him, and I certainly act like it." It was true. Tootles had been seven years old, and acted like it. He was innocence in purest form. They got dressed, in trousers, warm boots, long-sleeves and scarves.

"Presents!!!!!!!!!" Tootles shouted.

"Not yet, toot. After breakfast." They had breakfast. The great hall was amazing. It was icy and blue and had tinsel and candles and at least ten trees. When they got back they saw the tree, in all its ornamental glory, standing there. It was in the corner, next to the opening of the training room. They each got their presents and carried them to the living room. They waited for the adults to show up.

"Hurry up, pockets! We're waiting!" Peter said. They showed up and the minute they sat down the kids dove into the pile of presents. They picked Remus's ones. Blaise got a transfiguration book, Melisa got a potions one, Darian got a Charms, and peter got a book of wandless magic. They went to the next one. It was from Pockets. They were cloaks, with silver leaf fastenings. Darian's was dark green with a leafy design on the edges. It had a hood, but not a deep one. Blaise got a dark blue one with leafy design. Melisa's was silver and had bronze fastenings. Peter got a forest green one.

"Thanks." They said. Sirius and Remus opened and found that they had deep gold ones. Pockets had on a black one. They opened they're next present and found wand holsters.

"They're from both of us." Sirius said. It was time for personal presents.

"Hear," Darian said, pushing a package into peter's hand. Peter opened it slowly. "I fixed it." It was a small pipe. (Not the two way.) It was a dark red wood and had twisting carvings on it.

"Thank you." Peter said. Blaise gave Darian flute polish and he gave her a Snitch. They opened gifts, had fun, and many a merry song. At the end of it all peter took out his pipe.

"A fire, Darian?" A ball of blue fire was up in the middle. He began to play, and a story played out in the ball. It was a happy Christmas. Remus and Sirius fell asleep on top of each other. Darian fell asleep on Sev, who was stroking his honorary son's hair. He fell asleep soon after. Melisa fell asleep on Tootles, and Blaise fell asleep on the rug, a pillow under her head. Peter was curled up in his chair, his pipe held loosely in his hands. The snow pattered at the windows gently, and not even the Fates themselves would disturb the small family.

0234567898765432345678987654323456788765432345678987654324356780

The next day brought sun and snow. They sky was shining blue and Pockets had organized it so that the other 9 kids could spend a day together. They arrived at breakfast, all wearing their cloaks and scarves. Hermione's was light blue, Draco's was a shade lighter than Darian's, Neville, Dean, and Seamus all had a different shade of red, Daphne had a green one, Hannah had a dark purple, and Susan had lilac. Terry's was sky blue. They quickly got over with breakfast and Darian introduced them to Peter.

Half an hour later they were ice skating on the Hogwarts Lake. They were racing.

"Peter! Feet on the ground!" Peter blushed and landed.

"Sorry!" He said and landed. They played around for awhile until it was time to go inside. They ate dinner in the great hall and had a wonderful time. After a while they were all sitting in the Room. Darian sat next to Hermione.

"I think-I think it's time I told you who I am. Or who I was. Were. Am not anymore." He said. Peter chuckled. Darian always stumbled over words when he was nervous. Everyone settled down.

"About two years after Peter took me in we started to come back to London to see why my family was treating me like dirt. We met Sirius and Remus then. What we discovered was very interesting.

About two years before I was born there was a prophecy. I don't know the exact wording-," Peter cut him off.

"I do!"

_The one with the power to defeat the dark lord approaches, _

_Born to those who thrice defied him, _

_And he shall have power the dark lord know not._

_Siblings one, he shall have,_

_And should he stray towards darkness, _

_All shall be lost. _

_Foolish is one and shall be thought as a hero, _

_But the real one resides in a never growing land. _

_They will be born as the seventh month dies, _

_Born to those who thrice defied him, _

_And one will have power the Dark Lord knows not, _

_And one mistaken for having it_

"Creepy." Said Blaise, shaking her brown-red hair.

"Anyway," Darian said. "After that was made James Potter proposed to Lily Evans. Shortly after they were captured by Voldemort, but managed to get away. Half a year later they fought him and made him flee from a battle. The next year they confronted him again. This fit the part of 'born to those thrice defied him'. A month later Lily was Pregnant with twins. That fit 'siblings one, he shall have'.

Dumbledore, not knowing of the trouble he was causing, told them of the prophecy. He told them to treat both children the same, no matter which is the chosen one. When they were born they were treated the same. But when one of them, Godric Potter, was thought to have defeated Voldemort, Harold was mistaken as the 'foolish' one. Dumbledore warned them that if they treated one unfairly there was a better chance that he would stray. But James didn't listen. He treated Harold unfairly and taught his son and told his wife to do so. They ignored, didn't feed and James even abused his own son. On Godrics fifth birthday Harold was blamed for ruining Godrics party. He was hit by a cutting curse on his shoulder." Darian's hand started to sneak up to it but peter pushed it down.

"What does this have to do with you?" Sirius asked. Pockets rolled his eyes. 'the stupidity of blacks….' He thought. Darian took a deep breath.

"When Harold was lying in his room, hurt and bleeding, Peter Pan came to the rescue. He lived in Neverland, bonded with a Faery named Rose, and changed his name to Darian Evans." Darian was near tears.

"Oh my God…" Said Hermione. She brought Darian into a hug. The others were in similar states of shock, and Tootles was ranting on about James Potter, the Fae Killer. Darian wept on her shoulder.

"Did- did James do anything to you?" Remus asked. Darian looked up and sat back.

"I took hours to heal," He said, pulling his shirt down. "Tigerlily came up with the remedy." Blaise looked at the cut in shock.

"What did you mean when you said that Godric was thought to be the boy who lived?"

"He's not. I am. One thing you should know is that babies and toddlers, when put through a traumatizing experience, they either unconsciously push it from their minds or they remember it. Godric doesn't remember it, but I see it clear as day. I remember turning round to protect Godric and a green curse hitting my back. I've had this ever since." He turned around and pulled his shirt up. On his back, between his shoulders blades was a mark shaped like a Phoenix with its wings spread and head turned. It was beautiful. He quickly brought his shirt up.

"I don't know about you but I'm tired." He said. They others nodded and they went to bed, the Room supplying extra beds.

0234567898765432345678987654323456787987654323456789876543234560

It was a bit shorted than the others… but oh well. Now…. I want to have Blaise pay an instrument. Which one?

Drums

Saxophone

Guitar

If there's anyone else that you think could play those than REVIEW! And tell me.

For any questions… NO, even though Darian has a phoenix on his back that is not his future animagus form. Sorry. I also felt like I had to explain some things.

Review! You know you want toooooo… it's the little blue button… right there…

Get ready for the next chapter… the uncovering of Lily Potter.


	7. All the Nasties

I know the last one was bit short but I felt I had to post something.

Blaise

Drums: 1

Saxophone: 1 (I'm using sax in this story somewhere whether you like it or not!)

Guitar: 2

I also got a vote for a Gong, and that gave me an idea.

Ok, this chapter will be long, since I want to get first year over with. I'll probably have one chapter set in the summer and then onto second year!

All the Nasties

The weeks passed by and studying grew more frequent. Exams were coming up and the only thing keeping them from failing was Hermione's nagging. Peter and Tootles had left after Christmas.

"Come on guys, were going to be late!" Blaise shouted. They had transfiguration with Hufflepuff. Hannah, Susan, and Terry jumped up while the three Ravenclaws ran ahead of them. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's made their way down to the dungeons for potions. When they were done they went to lunch.

"I heard Godric and Weasley talking yesterday," Hannah said. Darian leaned in.

"What about?" He asked.

"Apparently Dumbledore's hidden the philosophers' stone in Hogwarts. Why they were talking about it in the great hall I'll never know…"

"What's the Philosophers Stone?" asked Neville. Hermione answered.

"The philosophers' stone was created by Nicholas Flamel. It can turn any metal into gold, and produces the elixir of life, which can heal any injury and make you turn into an immortal."

"Yeah, yeah, what else did they say?"

"They said that Snape wants to steal it in April. I think they got the April part right, but Pockets doesn't want to steal it."

"We know that, Hannah! He told us!"

"About what?"

"Quirril!"

"Ohhh. Yeah. I remember now." Darian spoke up.

"That means we have a month to get ready."

023456789876543234567898765432345678987654323456789876543234567890

They were crowded around the table in the back of the Room. They had a map of the under ground Hogwarts.

"I think," said Seamus, "That the stone's here."

"Why? That chambers no different to any other ones." Dean said, looking at the chamber he was pointing to.

"Or is it?..." Hermione said. She followed the corridors with her fingers, only to find that the chamber was the slytherin prefects' bathroom.

"Drat." Said Susan. Draco was bent over a different map, with Terry, Hannah, and Melisa with him.

"It has to be hear somewhere!" Hannah cried out in frustration. Blaise jumped up, yelling.

"I found it!" She said. Darian rushed over.

"Where?" She pointed at the map.

"Right here." Draco rushed over.

"We've been looking in the wrong place the entire time!" He said. The rest soon crowded around the map.

"See? There's five chambers, like Sev said there would be. One from Sprout, one from Hooch, one from Sev, one from Quirril, and the final one." She traced it back up.

"It starts in the third floor corridor!" Susan said.

"Yes. Now all we have to do is get down there and prove that Godric and Weasley are fools, or get down there before them. Now. Darian, Blaise, and Melisa are going to go down. Dean and Seamus will follow Godric and Weasley throughout the day. Your Gryffindor's, so no one will suspect. Terry, you will be guarding the entrance with Daphne and Neville to make sure no one comes. Susan, Hannah, Hermione, and Draco will cover for us. Got it?" They all nodded. It was go time.

023456789876543234567898765432345678987654323456789887654323456789876543210

The days passed and Sev started to teach them Second year Spells. Before they knew it, it was time.

"Darian! Come! Quickly!" said Hannah. Darian ran after her. They got there just in time. They hid behind a bookshelf.

"Dumbledore's not here! Apparently he was called away at the ministry." Said Godric.

"But if he's not here, then Snape will go after the stone for sure!" Said Ron. Godric Smacked the back of his head.

"That's why were going to stop him." He said.

"Really? Well then, come on, lets go!"

"Not just yet! We might not have any classes right now, but Snape's not going to go in broad daylight! We have to wait till midnight. Then we go." They left, setting off for the common room.

"Hannah. You need to help me gather the others. It's show time."

They were soon all in the room. They split up and went to there positions.

"Blaise, Melisa, you might want to put something else on. Just pants and a T-shirt would do."

"Why not robes?"

"They'll get in the way." They went and lay out by the lake until dinner time. After dinner the gathered outside the great hall.

"Dean. You're going to need this. Record everything that the two do." Dean nodded and gave the camera to Seamus. "Hermione, take your group and cover for us if anyone asks. Hermione nodded. Everybody else, come with me."

They went to the entrance to the Third floor corridor. By the time they got there Godric was just leaving Gryffindor tower. The saw Quirril go in.

"Terry, Daphne, and Neville; you stay here. Guard the entrance." They nodded and Blaise, Melisa, and Darian proceeded down the forbidden Corridor.

"It's dark." Said Melisa.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Said Blaise dryly. "Lumos." She said. A white light glowed and they made their way down. Melisa looked at the map.

"This way." She said. They went that way. Halfway down they heard heavy breathing.

"I have a feeling were going to find out what that is." Said Darian.

"Let's go." They heard distant foot steps of Godric and Weasley. They went in the room to find the largest, three headed dog they had ever seen. Well, the only one they had ever seen. Not many people have seen a three headed dog. It woke up and growled when Blaise tried to move its foot.

"Easy boy…." They called, trying to calm the monster. It only got louder and barked. They backed up. Blaise remembered something.

Flash back

"_You mean that THING has a name?" Godric asked. _

"_Fluffy? Oh yeah! He's a right softy." Hagrid said. _

"_He tried to eat us!" _

"_Nonsense! 'E wouldn't hurt a fly! Just play him a bit 'o music an' he'll fall righ' asleep." _

End Flashback.

"Darian! Your flute! Play it!" She said. "It will make him fall asleep!" Darian summoned his flute and put it to his lips. He played a Lullaby and Fluffy fell over, asleep. He brought it down and fluffy moved.

"Keep playing!" Melisa hissed, and opened the trap door. Darian saw a harp off to the side and spelled it to play.

"Don't worry! It's a soft landing!" Blaise called. Melisa hopped in. Darian jumped and banished his flute to the Room. He jumped and pulled the trap door closed, just in time to see Fluffy get up and Godric open the door. He landed and saw Melisa and Blaise sitting on something. He started to move.

"Don't move!" Called Blaise.

"It's Devil's snare!" Darian thought of something.

"Let it get a grip on you, and then relax. It should work. But remember, don't panic." They all did, unfortunately. It was hyperactive devils snare and was determined to stop them. The minute they moved it grabbed hold of their arms and legs and pulled them down. Melisa screamed. Blaise shuddered. Darian was reminded of his old home. They all started to fight back. The devil's snare had a mind of its own.

It wrapped a vine around Darian and pulled, causing him a lose breath. Blaise was tied up and couldn't even think about relaxing, let alone do it. Melisa was bound and under the surface.

"Relax!" Darian tried to call out. It only made a vine wrap around his head and squeezed, causing him to almost lose consciousness. Another one wrapped around his ankles and wrists. He tried not to bring up memories. He relaxed and fell through, still tied up. Melisa did the same. Blaise somehow came untied and fell through. She untied Melisa. They ran over and undid Darian.

"Come on, I think that Godric and Weasley are past fluffy." They got up and moved towards the next chamber. In it was flying keys and a big lock on one side.

"Look for one bigger than the rest!" Melisa called. Blaise tried to summon the key. It didn't work.

"Darian!" She called. "Fly!" Darian nodded and took off. He searched and finally found the key. It was one winged, rusty, and radiated oldness. He chased after it. It was surprisingly fast, for a key with one wing. Despite that he caught it easily and was able to open the door to the next chamber.

"Wow…" In it was a giant chessboard. There were two empty spaces. Melisa started to go for them when Darian called out.

"Wait! We have to leave this for somebody else. If it's played then we can't stop Quirril before Godric and Weasley get through."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Fly over it. We just have to be careful not to touch the ground until were in the next chamber. Go!" They flew, avoiding the swords and other weapons that the pieces below were swinging at them. Darian pushed the door open and ushered them through in time to see Godric and Weasley step onto the chess board. In the next chamber was a line of potions.

"This is Sev's challenge." Said Melisa.

"Didn't he say something about it?" Darian asked. Blaise nodded.

"He did, but I can't remember what." She said. The heard a crash from the chess room.

"Hurry up!" Melisa said. Darian sifted through his memories.

"The big one! He said that the big one and the small one will get you through."

"Um, Darian?" Blaise said, looking over the note. "He plainly states that the biggest one is poison in the note."

"He also said that it was a decoy." Melisa said, rolling her eyes. She popped open the vial and took a swig. "Your turn." She said, handing it to Blaise. Blaise took a swig and handed it to Darian. Darian took one too. They went through the fire. It felt like their blood turned to ice. Fortunately it left as quickly as it came.

In the next room was Professor Quirril (sp?). he was standing before a mirror, and they watched in fasination as he traced around the edge. He stopped. They held their breath but all was wasted when the Professor spoke.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."

23456789876543234567898765323456789876543234567898765432345678976543234567898765432345789876543234567898765

Yeh! My first Cliffie! Is it Good? is it bad? please Tell! I know i havn't updated much but my internets been wiggy. this is a VERY long chapter. do not expect me to always have them this long. To answer some of your questions , yes, Dumbledor does know that the potters are Idiots. he will not be all the way good because he still thinks of anyone in school as children. I'll probably speed through the next years; i don't want to spend much time on them. Also, it's not to late to vote! Should blaise play guitar, drums, or sax? also does anyone have any ideas for the summer? Please REVEIW and tell me if you do! Also... Preveiw of the next chapter.

"The House cup Belongs to..." "I caught it on film!" "You disgust me." "The camera never lies." sooooo stick around and you'll see where those fit in! R+R!


End file.
